Two SIRs, two Invaders and a whole lotta DOOM!
by Hikki
Summary: Alright, I have had this posted already when my name was InvaderTAK. I Forgot my password so I uploaded it again! So do not send reveiws saying this has already been done.
1. Plans

Two SIR units, two invaders and a whole lotta DOOM! by Desiree and Emily! US! Yaaaaay! =D  
  
Disclaimer; Alright, I do not own ZIM! Though I want to... I WANT TO SO BAD! I LOVE HIM! Ahem.. Anyway.. He don't belong to me or Emily, we are writing this together. Nor do we own TAK or GIR or MIMI. Though we wish we did. They belong to the amazingly hot and sexy Jhonen C. Vasquez. Yes, he is very sexy. I must add, this will have GIR + MIMI coupling as well as ZIM + TAK. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, don't read this! XP NOW! On with the fanfic! Why do ZIM, TAK, GIR and MIMI all have to be capital letters...? Anyway, READ ON!  
Chapter 1 - Plans  
  
  
"This plan... it'll work perfectly, no more foul ups. Right MIMI?" The SIR unit just tilted her head to the side and looked at her master. Tak was typing furiously at her keyboard on her computer. She was very displeased with her life right now. She was going to make ZIM pay for what he did. He almost killed her. She had been plotting his doom for two monthes now. She finally had a perfect plan. Again. Her plan before was very good. No one had suspected her. And this plan shall be even better she thought.  
  
"MIMI!" She called, her holographic disguise coming on. "Come now, we're going to ZIM's house.." She looked down and smiled evilly at her SIR unit. As the small SIR units became a black, red-eyed cat. Whom followed her as she walked out the door.   
  
  
------------ ZIM's house  
  
"GIR! I'll be down in my lab. Remember, PLEASE remember, do NOT let ANYONE in the house! " ZIM yelled, loud and annoyed with his robot. GIR stood up, eyes turned red and saluted. "YES MASTER, I OBEY!" GIR sat back down, eyes now greenish-blue again. ZIM let out a sigh and flushed himself down the tiolet. The doorbell rung, with made GIR stand up and gasp. He wandered over to the door and looked up at TAK and MIMI next to her, curled around her boot.  
  
"Who're you? I'm almost positive you are not a Caesar salad. MONKEY!!" Tak blinked and coughed, hiding the bag she had in her hand behind her back.Tak then tightens the bag behind her back "Hello..." her teeth grind some as she says it. GIR then jumps up and screams "HI!!!" Tak then growls some as she snags GIR over the head with the bag, with GIR squriming around inside the bag.  
Laughing some she then slams the door as she begins walking back onto the sidewalk again "GIR your the bait.. and for the reward.. you get to hang around a monkey!" GIR screams "YAY! I LOVE MONKEYS!!!" snickering some she makes her way to Deelishus Weenie Corporation.  
  
------------Inside Deelishus Weenie Corportation  
  
Grinning evily as she walks in she then sets GIR on a table. "Now with MIMI AS MY WITNESS I SHALL GET MY REVENGE ON ZIM!!!" grabbing GIR's bag again she then pulls him out dumping him into a cage. "Hope you dont mind monkeys.." She then presses a button releaseing a monkey onto GIR. GIR then screeches "MONKEY MONKEY!!!!!!" bouncing all over the monkey. Tak shook her head slightly. He didn't mind the monkeys.  
  
"MIMI! Watch him! I need to go somewhere..." MIMI knew exactly where TAK was going, over ZIM's house. Though TAK would never admit it, MIMI knew TAK did develop a slight crush on ZIM. But she knew she'd never get that kind of close to him. So she never let her crush get the best of her. TAK was actually calling ZIM to let him know, she had GIR. He'd have to come to the Deelishus Weenie building to get him. She had little and big traps set up all over. As much as she liked the little guy. He had to die. She was sick of this demented torture he was bringing to her. He had to die, and now was the best time to do it.   
  
  
------------ ZIM's house  
  
"URGH! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?! You idiotic robot.." ZIM shook his head. He was most likely out getting tacos. If he wasn't home eat tacos, he was at Krazy Taco getting tacos. The doorbell rung. ZIM walked over to his door. It was kind of late. Ten O'clock. Normal humans are in their homes at this hour. He sighed, must be Dib... He swung open the door, his eyes widen slightly "TAK! What do YOU want?" He looked her over, she wore the same Irken uniform as usual, though these one was most likely different from the one she wore last time he saw her. Last time her saw her, she was being burnt to a crisp under a voot cruiser.   
  
TAK smiled, with the only smile she knew how, that evil smirk. Which always seemed to make ZIM shiver slightly. "I am here to inform you, that I know where your robot is at. He is with me. Hes at the weenie stand..." ZIM's eyes widened a bit. Which made TAK smile. He tried to push his way to the door. But Tak didn't let him go anywhere. "Look, if you want to see your precious little droid.." She giggled "Sounds like one of those old western movies.. Anyway, if you want to see your precious little driod again, come to the weenie stand, tomorrow, at noon. In case you don't know, that means twelve o'clock exactly. I expect to see you there." She smirked, while turning around slowly. "Hope to see ya there..." She seemed to disapear into the darkness. ZIM watched in slight awe. She was very beautiful, but he'd never tell anyone, he was actually starting to like this TAK girl, aside from the whole wanting to kill him thing. He liked her. Alot.   
  
  
------------Inside Deelishus Weenie Corportation - the next day  
  
TAK growled "Its 12:01, where is he..? I told him EXACTLY 12 o'clock..." She looked outside one of the windows of the building. If he wasn't coming soon. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to sneak in and steal GIR. Which was why she put MIMI in charge of keeping GIR in the cage and not allowing any intruders in that room.   
  
MIMI stood in front of GIR's cage, looking like one of those soldiers in London. Not talking, moving, nothing. She just stood there. GIR was dancing around with one of the monkeys. Screeching and howling along with the animal. GIR finally stopped his screeching and looked up, staring at MIMI for a while. ( N/A: Alright, I'm not sure if MIMI can talk, because in the show, she never spoke. But, I'm guessing she can, because functioning SIR units could in the first episode. So MIMI will talk! ) MIMI finally caught notice of this and turned her head, her red eyes glaring at the other robot. GIR smiled and waved.  
  
"HI!" He chriped. No answer from MIMI. She turned away, obviously not wanting to listen to him. He smiled, being used to being ignored. "HI! I'm GIR! Whats your name?" Once again, no answer. Not even a movement from her. GIR sat for a minute before speaking again. ".... WHATS YOUR NAME?!" Nothing. "ARE YOU DEAF?!" GIR screamed, finally getting a reaction from the other robot.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" MIMI yelled loudly at GIR "JUST SHUT UP!" MIMI held her head as if she could get a headache, but being robotic, she wouldn't be able to. GIR sat down and continued to stare at MIMI. The monkeys had fell asleep, no longer bothering GIR. GIR smiled at her, thinking of a way to cheer her up.  
  
"Your pretty..." He said rather shyly and quickly turned away, scared what she'd say or do. But all she did was turn and look rather mad, obviously a signal to be quieter. He looked down "I wish I had a pretty robot like YOU for a girlfriend..." He said softly, then looking up to see if she understood where he was getting at. She had turned away. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him in the least. GIR looked down again, before looking up and smiling again. He begin reaching inside his head. MIMI turned around, hearing all the rattling and such. GIR pulled out what seemed to be a small, pink piggy. He looked at the piggy, then at MIMI. He smiled and handed the piggy over to her. GIR looked so proud and yelled loudly "PIGGY!" She took the piggy and examined it, seeing if it was some sort of trap or anything. Looked harmless.   
  
"Why have you given me this annoyingly cute rubber pig?" MIMI asked in a calm, yet cold robotic voice. Still examining the piggy.   
( A/N - Emmeh's turn!! )  
  
Tak stood quietly "ITS FIVE MINUTES PAST HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!! OR THAT DROID SHALL PERISH.." She hisses angerly as she sits down as she stares out the window waiting. Threw the distance she sees a shadow but the sunlight makes it all blurry like hard to see. "Wow.. ANOTHER Western Movie..it better be ZIM the cowboy.." she lets out an annoyed snarl as she gets up. Still haveing that crush (A/N - Romantic music! oo; guess not) on him she then appers in her humen disguise comeing out of the swinging doors all western like. "Is it just me or is this like a western movie ZIM?" ZIM just looks at her and shurgs "It seems like it.." TAK then lets out a cough and moves toward ZIM. "Come.." she turns around and walks back in the doors again with ZIM going all gaggy like behind her. Walking to her lab she hisses at ZIM "NO FUNNY STUFF.." she then looks toward MIMI and GIR seeing GIR has Given MIMI a Piggy. MIMI then snuggled the piggy. Blinking some as she sees her master she almost drops the piggy as she hides it behind her back.   
  
TAK then walks over to her and asks "What do YOU have behind your back?" she askes. MIMI replies with "Nuthen..." TAK blinks some "A lot of nuthen can be SOMETHING MIMI! NOW HAND IT OVER!!!" MIMI just shurgs as she motions GIR to take the piggy for the moment. GIR reaches for the piggy and hides it in his head again before Tak can even look. MIMI then takes out her hands from behind her back "See.. nothing.." shakes her head. TAK almost annoyed turns back around to ZIM "That Droid of yours could have gone down.. way down.." ZIM just blinks "Down where?" Tak narrows her eyes and says "To the Robot Heaven in the sky.." ZIM blinks and says "But the sky is upward..not down.." Tak really annoyed she presses a button and the robot arms come out and begin going at ZIM.  
  
ZIM then jumps onto his spider legs trying to avoid as many robot arms he can. Soon Enough (A/N - You know ZIM, Mr.clumsy!) he falls landing on Tak. Tak screams "GET OFF OF ME!!!!" ZIM just blinks and pins her onto the ground "No.." (A/N - RAPE RAPE RAPE.. oh no wait.. ZIM ZIM ZIM XD no wait.. I MEAN FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!) he hisses. Tak then kicks ZIM off of her and jumps up onto the ground "Then Prepare to meet your moosey fate!" she then hisses as she pounces on ZIM once more grabbing him by his antenna. ZIM then screams "LET GO LET GO THE PAIN THE PAIN WHY DOES IT HURT?!" TAK then lets go and appears out of her humen disguise. "Then prepare to BURN!!!" she then hisses and pulls out a bucket of water and dumps it onto ZIM. ZIM starts screaming and begins rolling around on the ground "IT BURNS... THE PAIN... THE PAIN!!!" he screeches as he grabs TAK by the leg and pulled her onto the ground.   
------------  
GASP! What will happen?! Well, you'll know when Desiree or Emmeh stops being lazy and posts again!!! 


	2. Please stop fighting...

Soooo, Des here, she FINALLY decided to get off her lazy booty and... get back on her booty to type this.. -_-;  
Alright, we went through the whole disclaimer thing, so... ON TO THE FIC!!!!! O_O;  
------------  
Chapter 2 - Please stop fighting...  
TAK used the steel tip of her boot to make ZIM let go on her leg. " Give up ZIM, I WILL get this planet. At first, I wasn't after revenge.. but now.. I am." Her deep, forever squinted, purple eyes narrowed even more in an evil way. "I swear I will -.."   
"Please stop fighting..." ZIM and TAK both turn their head to the voice, MiMi. TAK blinked a bit, her eyes rather large. Almost not beliving what her SIR had just said.   
"Excuse me...?" TAK asked softly, almost in a whisper.  
"We hate it when you fight..." GIR said, still inside the cage. TAK and ZIM stood there, not knowing what to do. They weren't about to take orders from their own robot slaves. But that sounded so pathetic, like children, begging their parents not to argue. TAK looked at ZIM, who just nodded and they both quickly shuffled out of the room.   
"What are we going to do, they.. they LIKE each others company and pretty much begged us to stop fighting.. " TAK's right eye grew a bit larger as she spoke. ZIM stood there, finger on his lip, obviously thinking about something.  
"Yes, they do seem to have an odd attraction to each other. Its weird, we hate each other, and they seem to be... friends." ZIM fell silent, which was very unusual for him to not be yelling threats or rants of DOOM!   
" We should reprogram their brains so they hate each other. GAH! I'm speaking to you with no threats involved! SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG WITH MY BRAIN TODAY!" TAK reached up and cletched her antennae in her hands, pulling on them a bit. ZIM smirks and leans up against a wall.  
"I know why..." He had that vain like smirk on his face still.  
"Oh really, why?" TAK put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.  
"You have a crush on me..." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Excuse me..?"  
"There's no denying it any longer TAK!" He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her extremely closer to him.  
"WHAT?! LET GO OF MY THIS INSTANT!" She started squirming around in his grip. "YOU'RE INSANE! IF ANYBODY LIKES ANYONE, YOU'D LIKE ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH YOUR ARM AROUND ME!"  
ZIM grinned and leaned closer to her a bit, "Sooo, you have a problem with that?"  
"YES! I have a problem with that!" She did the quickest thing she could think of and kneed him, ending up hitting his knee. (N/A - Oooh, so close to somewhere else! But I can't do that to Zimmy!! =D ) ZIM stumbled backwards, still smiling like an idiot.  
"I know you like me.." He now sat on the ground, against the wall, holding his knee.  
"What makes you think I like you?!" TAK was about to choke him right now.  
"That way you look at me.. That lustful look-.." He didn't have to say anymore, he couldn't. There was a fist in his face at this point.  
"You sick little horny pervert. You may get lonely on a planet all by yourself as an Irken, but I am the kind of girl to take it out on!!!" She was pretty much screaming at him now. ZIM was up against the wall, bleeding a bit, but the smile still on his insane and twisted little face.  
" Yeah, yeah, uh-huh.. you like me..." He ducked a bit, expecting to be hit again. But TAK stood in front of him, looking down and glaring. ZIM stared back up at her, noticing she was blushing a bit, which was rather noticable to her green skin.   
"I do not like you ZIM. I HATE you, remember?!" She tried to cover up the blushing and sweating a bit with some yelling. Hoping he'd buy it for some reason.  
"I'm so hurt TAK..." He saids softly, but she knew he was joking. "My one and only love hates me..." He hung his head as if he were serious, but the sarcasim in his voice was very noticable.   
"Your one and only love, huh?" She said, half laughing, her British accent showing a bit more than usual.   
"Yes, my one and only love..." He chuckled a bit at himself, "So what were we talking about before we found out we're..." He snickered and had that hint of sarcasim in his voice again "completely in love..."   
MiMi looked over at GIR who was still in the cage, "Thanks for that.." Obviously meaning when he took the piggy so she wouldn't get in trouble from TAK. GIR just smiled, that same old goofy smile and nodded. MiMi leaned up against the wall. "I hope they're not fighting again. I hate when TAK gets mad.. She breaks things and takes it out on other people. Like, she destroyed half the building when she failed at her first plan...And she reprogramed me a bit." GIR squeaked the piggy.  
"You say something, purdy-robot-girl?" He stuck his tongue out, looking like a complete idiot. MiMi shook her head, with a small sigh.  
"I said.. I hope they're not fighting again." Her cold robotic voice sounded slightly irritated.  
"Oh, yeah. I wanna stay here forever and play with piggies and get married to yooooou..." He smiled and squeaked the piggy again. "You're purdy.."  
"Um.. Okay." She stepped away from his cage a bit. She didn't understand affection, being a robot. She was never introduced to it. Through, she didn't seem to have an odd feeling around this odd little droid.  
------------   
GASP! What will happen?! Will TAK and ZIM say how they REALLY feel? Will MiMi found out about love with GIR?! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?! O_O; Actually.. I don't even know yet, I haven't thought about it really. I've been REALLY busy practicing Dance Dance Revolution and helping my friend with her own fanfic; Diberella. Its VERY funny. Its a Cinderella spoof with Dib as Cinderella, ZIM and Gaz being his evil step-sisters, and not to happy about it. ^_^; Ms Bitters as the step-mother. GIR as the Fairy GIRmother and TAK as the "Princess." Tis insanity... SO READ IT! I helped a little!!!=D http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=895610- Desiree 


End file.
